The Midtown Forest
by locustzzy
Summary: This is my First attempt at FanFiction. I always wanted to write one on Spider-man and I finally got to it. Peter is in high school trying to keep his identity secrete from everyone around him but he is realizing that it is harder than he expected.


Aunt May tells Peter to come by MJ's Aunt house. He skates there and MJ is in crutches heading out the door of her aunt's house. She sits down in the steps.

**Aunt May:** Peter can you please walk MJ to her house.

**PETER:** Yea ok

Peter walked out of the house MJ was waiting for him on the doorsteps. She needed help getting up because her cast made it hard for her to get up from the steps. Peter realized that it was going to take long for them to get to her house. He got an idea. He told MJ to get on his skateboard.

**MJ:** Peter you want to break my other leg too.

**PETER:** Trust me I wont let you fall.

As she got on his skateboard Peter's hands secured her by the waist.

**MJ:** Easy with the hands there tiger.

Peter smiled and she put her arm around him holding him tight so she wouldn't fall. The trip wasn't going as fast has he hoped it would. Both of them felt awkward walking down the street. Peter barely speaks to MJ in school now his closer he ever was before. Finally MJ broke the awkward silence.

**MJ:** What do you think the grief counselors are going to ask us about tomorrow?

**PETER:** I don't know everyone is scared, half the school is destroyed, and Spiderman was there. I think they want to know if we saw anything that happened between the lizard and spidey.

**MJ:** The Lizard?

**PETER:** Yea that's what the Bugle is calling it. I thought it would be something cooler.

MJ laughs and as they got closer to her house. MJ sees her dad waiting for her. He looks drunk and mad. As Peter sees him he lets go of MJ and she almost falls but he catches her in time.

**MJ's Dad:** Where the hell where you and what are you doing with this asshole.

**MJ:** Dad his only walking me home. I was at Aunt Anna's house and Peter was just helping me get home. I don't know if you notice but I have a broken leg.

**PETER:** Sir I don't mean any disrespect but you look a little out of it right now.

MJ's dad tries to get MJ by the arms Peter gets in the way and pushes him to the ground. MJ screams because her father pulls a knife on Peter.

**PETER:** What the hell is wrong with you are you going to stab me in front of the whole neighborhood?

**MJ's Dad:** You better watch your back know wonder your uncle got killed sticking your noses in places in doesn't belong must run in the family.

Peter is trying so hard not to punch the shit out of this asshole. MJ is crying wondering why she still lives under the same roof with an abusive monster. As her dad gets in his car he speeds away hitting trash bins in his away. MJ looks at Peter and hugs him tight. Peter walks her to her house door.

**MJ:** I'm sorry you had to go through that.

**PETER:** Its fine, don't worry. Is your mom home? If not you can stay at my house. Aunt May won't mind she likes having you around.

**MJ:** No thank you he won't be coming back for tonight, not after you scared him like that. Didn't know you had it in you. I'm sorry he said those things about your uncle. His not that big of an asshole when his sober, Look I'll be fine this is not the first time this happens plus I have you next door just in case. Thanks again for every thing.

As she opens her door she walks inside. Peter wants to go out and patrol but since the Lizard attacked the school he has to lay low because rumors of who is Spider-man have been running wild on Facebook. Everyone thinks its one of the teachers but he cant be going out at night because if someone sees him around the neighborhood then the search would narrow down. After an hour Aunt May gets back to the house.

**Aunt May:** Dear lord Peter are you ok. I heard what happened with MJ's dad. Why didn't you call the police? He could have hurt you.

**PETER:** I'm fine don't worry he was just trying to scare me. Look next time you see him don't say anything just let him be. I don't want to have any trouble with him. I can take care of myself.

**Aunt May:** Peter he pulled a knife on you, you expect me not to do anything about it. I should be calling the police right now.

**PETER:** With everything that's being going on lately the last thing we need is more trouble. Lets just let this one go ok… please.

**Aunt May:** Fine but if he looks at us the wrong way his ass is going to jail. I'm going to take a bath. I brought you some left overs from Anna's.

Peter can't go to sleep not with all the things going around in his head. Its 3 o'clock in the morning and Peter is staring at the ceiling fan tossing and turning in his bed. He wants to call Gwen but since her dad died he can even face her. His thinking of all the mistakes he has done since putting on the mask for the first time. It's the first day back since the Lizard attacked the school. Peter is going to see Gwen for the first time and Amanda who saw him put on his suit when the Lizard attacked. He gets up and goes to the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk. As he is finishing his glass he sees light coming from Aunt May's room. Has he gets closer to her room he can hear her crying. It's been only 4 months since his uncle died. Peter has never been close to his Aunt but he can feel her pain. He goes back to his room feeling guilty that he doesn't have a closer bond with her. As he lay's in his bed the room gets darker and by the time he realizes it his alarm is going off. It's time to get ready for school.


End file.
